Prímido gigante
El Prímido gigante (Big Primid en inglés; ''ビッグプリム Biggu Purimu'' en japonés) es uno de las criaturas que Tabuu creó para conquistar este mundo. Es igual que un prímido cualquiera, solo que es más grande. La potencia de ataque y la resistencia a los ataques del jugador de este Prímido se ven incrementados en comparación con las de cualquier otro Prímido (salvo con el Prímido metálico, con el cual puede comparar su resistencia). Otro efecto que los vuelve enemigos difíciles es que debido a su tamaño, sus ataques no son fáciles de esquivar, y ya que la mayoría de los ataques de este Prímido causan suficiente daño, se puede decir que es el Prímido más fuerte hasta ahora conocido. Etimología Su nombre no puede reducirse a más términos etimológicos en español, ya que gigante hace referencia a algo muy grande, el nombre de estos Prímidos es fácil de relacionar, la cantidad de peste violeta que este Prímido expide por su espalda es también más grande, en su trofeo cuestiona si es que a caso toma más peste violeta el crear Prímidos más grandes, la pregunta termina contestándose por sí sola al ver de cerca que en efecto, se necesita más de esa sustancia para crear enemigos de mayor tamaño. Descripción Su cuerpo es verde, con extremidades en un tono de café semejante al sepia. Su cara, sus brazos y sus piernas son moradas. Su tamaño es aproximadamente 4 veces el de un Prímido normal; por lo tanto, los ataques de este enemigo son más fuertes y tienen más alcance. Dejando a un lado el tamaño, su apariencia física es exactamente idéntica a la de un Prímido común. Este Prímido, al igual que otros, puede brincar para alcanzar al jugador si este se encuentra por encima de él (algo bastante complicado debido a su tamaño). Su barra de vida es más grande que la de los Prímidos, por lo cual derrotarlo puede ser comparado con derrotar a un Prímido metálico; debido a que los ataques de este enemigo son iguales en forma a los del Prímido y a los del metálico, el Prímido gigante es básicamente una versión mejorada del Prímido normal. Siendo una copia exacta del Prímido, sus ataques no varían en cuanto a forma, aunque sí en poder y alcance. Ataques Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Prímido gigante :El Prímido más grande de todos. Sus ataques son idénticos a los de un Prímido normal, solo que mucho más potentes. Ten cuidado con su ataque Smash, te enviará al quinto pino. También ataca con saltos y giros. Al ser mayor, es portador de más peste violeta. ¿Se necesitarán más gérmenes de esta sustancia para darles vida? :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Big Primid :The biggest Primid of all. Its attacks are the same in form and function, but considerably more powerful than a normal Primid's. Watch out for its smash attack--it will launch you far. It also has jump and roll attacks. The bigger size means an increase in Shadow Bugs--does that mean it takes more Shadow Bugs to move bigger Primids? :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Prímidos Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros.